Journey Through the Fog
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Sequel to the Halloween Town Adventure. Jack's grandfather is sick! So Jack and his new friend, Jenna, go to find the rare moon flower to cure grandpa skeleton. But dangers occur, so Myra, Sally, Bling and Mike join the adventure. But will the kids get the moon flower before grandpa skeleton dies? Stay tuned.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the prologue to the third Nightmare Before Time story, Journey Through the Fog. Instead of mists, it's fog.**

**Jack: Yes. Because Halloween Town only has fog, not mist.**

**Sally: Just like what I used to stop Jack on Christmas Eve.**

**Me: Yes. That's what inspired me to do this story. Anyway, here's the prologue. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>A while after Nina came, Jack and his friends were still having fun being little kids. Myra was getting pumpkins out of a tree, which worked.<br>"Myra, you are a good at finding pumpkins, yes you are," Sally said.  
>"Let's eat," Myra said. The kids were about to eat when they heard munching. It was Mike. Then Myra noticed someone was missing: Jack. Jack was chasing a bug but it got away close to a cliff. Jack was about to walk away when he saw a family of skeletons.<br>"Who are they?" Jack asked.  
>"Who's who, Jack?" Myra asked.<br>"Over there, Myra. Look," Jack said.  
>"Hey, they're skeletons just like you, Jack," Sally said.<br>"Yeah. I wonder where they came from," Jack said.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Wow, new visitors in Halloween Town.<strong>

**Jack: I think this was a good idea, Em.**

**Sally: I agree. This trilogy has become so popular.**

**Me: I know. Both stories got good reviews so far. I hope it does the same for this. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Friend

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the first chapter to TNBT: Journey Through the Fog. You know, I just got my blood drawn yesterday.**

**Jack: Really? Did you faint?**

**Sally: What was it for?**

**Me: Actually no I didn't faint. And the doctor wanted to check my blood real quick. The results will be coming later. Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Later that day, Jack told his grandparents that a family of skeletons were coming. Grandpa skeleton said he and grandma saw them, too. Then grandma skeleton washed Jack's face with water.<br>"Grandma, why are you washing my face?" Jack asked. "It's only going to get me dirty again."  
>"Because we are going to greet out visitors, Jack," grandma skeleton said. "You want to look nice, don't you?"<br>"I guess. But who are they? And where did they come from?" Jack said. Grandpa skeleton said this family was him and grandma's cousins and that they travel different places. This made Jack not want to join the family because Halloween Town is where he was meant to live in. But when Jack and his grandparents got going, grandpa skeleton passed out.  
>"Grandpa!" Jack yelled.<br>"Are you alright?" grandma asked.  
>"It's strange. I suddenly felt so tired," grandpa said.<br>"Perhaps we better stay here," grandma said.  
>"Nonsense I feel better already," grandpa said. "Jack, why don't lead the way."<br>"Alright! Everybody follow me!" Jack said, cheerfully. When the skeletons came, an old skeleton which grandma called her Mindy asked how everything was going in Halloween Town. That was because Mindy's home was ruined by rain and strange creatures in the pumpkin trees. The rain caused a super thick fog to appear and the land was renamed the Land of Fog. So the family had no choice but to leave. Then Mindy made an offer to come with her and her family when they leave Halloween Town. But grandpa told Jack they won't ever leave.  
>"Oh, Jack, I'm so glad you're not leaving, yes I am," Sally said, hugging Jack's legs. "Halloween Town will never change, no it won't."<br>"I'm glad you're not leaving, too," Bling said. "I'll miss you a lot."  
>"I'll miss you, too, Bling," Jack said and giggled as Mike gave Jack face kisses. "Does that mean you'll miss me, too, Mike?" Mike nodded yes. Then Jack asked Myra if she will miss him. But Myra won't tell unless the kids catch her first. So everyone chased Myra around Halloween Town. But Jack was left behind when he heard a girl giggling. Jack thought it was Myra, pulling tricks. But the girl revealed herself as a skeleton with brown hair and green pupils in her eye sockets. Jack and the girl screamed when they saw each other.<br>"Hey, you're not Myra," Jack said. "You're a skeleton like me."  
>"I'm Jenna. What's you're name?" the skeleton asked.<br>"Jack," Jack said.  
>"Wanna play with me, Jack?" Jenna asked.<br>"Sure," Jack said. So Jack and Jenna played a game of ghost tag. With the rest of the children, they found Myra and she agreed to tell them she would miss Jack. Then Sally spotted Jack and Jenna, thinking it was two Jacks. So the kids went to see and saw that the skeleton was a girl.  
>"Hey, guys. This is my new friend, Jenna," Jack said.<br>"Hello, Jenna," Myra said.  
>"Hi, Jenna. I'm Bling," Bling said.<br>"And I'm Sally and this is my little brother, Mike," Sally said. "He cannot talk like us. But he still says hello."  
>"And I'm Myra. A corpse of course," Myra said. But Jenna was afraid to speak with Jack's friends because they aren't skeletons so she left. So the kids went to go play without Jenna. Then Jack spotted Jenna in the bushes. Jack asked to play with him and the others, but Jenna just made a shy look. Then she made silly faces, making her and Jack laugh.<br>"Where's Jack?" Bling asked.  
>"Over there, with her," Myra said, angrily. "If Jack wants to play with her, then he's not our friend." So the kids went to play somewhere else. Jack and Jenna were at a pond, jumping on rocks until they both fell in the water.<br>"Oops. Sorry, Jack," Jenna said.  
>"That's okay," Jack said.<br>"You're really fun, Jack," Jenna said. "I hope we're friends."  
>"Of course we're friends. And friends share," Jack said and dripped the water from his shirt on Jenna. But Jack realized something. He left his friends behind. So Jack went to find them to see that they were gone. So Jack went home with his grandparents.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Uh oh. I hope Jack's friends won't be mad at him for long. Anyway, that's the end of the chapter.<strong>

**Jack: By the way, it's good that you were calm when you got your blood drawn.**

**Sally: Did your mom give a reward for being so brave?**

**Me: The only reward I ever deserved was hamburgers for dinner. That reward is enough because I love hamburgers. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Grandpa is Sick

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's chapter two to Journey Through the Fog. You know I just went to the Triple Play water park yesterday.**

**Littlefoot: Really? How was that?**

**Me: It was fun. My brother and I went there after church. While we were at church, I saw my friend, Brii, and her daughter, Britannica. Britannica is walking now.**

**Cera: That's good, it's nice that she won't grow up disabled. Anyway, what did you do at Triple Play?**

**Me: My brother went swimming in the pool and relaxed in the hot tub. We also went down the slides. I went on two of them.**

**Ducky: Sounds fun. Does the water park have a kiddie pool?**

**Me: Yes. I met a little girl about four or three years old named Abigail who wanted to play with me and I did. But then she wanted to go to the slides with her mom.**

**Petrie: Were you disappointed?**

**Me: Nope, not one bit. I understood she wanted to go have a fun time in the slides. Then before we went home, we went to KFC for lunch. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>When Jack came home, he heard murmuring.<br>"Grandma, what is it?" Jack asked. "What's wrong with grandpa?"  
>"Your grandpa is very ill, Jack," grandma skeleton said.<br>"Ill? But he'll get better, won't he?" Jack asked.  
>"I don't know, Jack," grandma said. "Some skeletons do...and some don't." Jack began to cry. Then Mindy said the only cure of this illness is the silver petals of the moon flower. But the flower is in the Land of Fog. Mindy warned Jack not to go because it's dangerous. But that didn't stop Jack for being determined to save his grandfather. Jenna came for comfort but her mom sent her to bed.<br>"Little Jack..." grandpa murmured.  
>"Yes, grandpa?" Jack asked.<br>"Little Jack, I want you to promise that if anything happens to me..." grandpa said.  
>"Grandpa, nothing is going to happen," Jack said. "I'm going to take care of you."<br>"You're still very young," grandpa said. "And grandma isn't as strong as she once was. If our town does change, I won't be there to protect you. Our cousins are smart. And Mindy is very wise."  
>"I don't think she's so smart," Jack said.<br>"Jack, promise me that you will go with them when the time comes," grandpa said.  
>"But grandpa, you're going to get better," Jack said.<br>"Promise me," grandpa said.  
>"I promise," Jack said. Then Jack began to cry again as grandma sent Jack to bed. After singing a lullaby, Jack fell asleep but woke up when he realized he can do this mission. So Jack went to get Jenna. The girl was shocked that Jack wanted to find the moon flower.<br>"Can you tell me where to find it?" Jack asked.  
>"I can't, Jack. It's too dangerous," Jenna said. "The Land of Fog is filled with horrible monsters. You can't go there by yourself."<br>"I'm not. I'm going to ask Myra, Sally, Bling and Mike to go with me," Jack said.  
>"What about me?" Jenna asked. Jack said he can't let Jenna join in because she doesn't like his friends. Jenna agreed to go as long as they don't bring the rest of the kids. So Jack and Jenna went to find the moon flower.<p>

The next day, Myra, Sally, Bling and Mike went to find Jack.  
>"I cannot find Jack anywhere," Sally said.<br>"I can't find him either," Bling said.  
>"He's probably hiding so he can play with that dumb Jenna," Myra said. "Oh, Jack, I'm afraid. Your friends are so scary. Kick them away! Kick them away!" Everyone laughed at Myra's impression of Jenna. But then they heard grandma skeleton calling Jack's name. Then grandma realized Jack went to find the moon flower.<p>

With Jack and Jenna, Jenna was confused of where to go next.  
>"Are you sure you know where we're going, Jenna," Jack asked.<br>"Well, sort of," Jenna said.  
>"Sort of?" Jack asked.<br>"See, my family has moved so much," Jenna said. "Sometimes I forget where I have been. But that's okay. I think we go this way." Jack sighed and followed Jenna. Then they reached a cave with a waterfall outside. So the kids got inside. But they reached a dead end and an earthquake occurred. The kids tried to get away but they got separated on a rock wall.  
>"Jack! Jack! Jack, are you alright?" Jenna yelled. "I gotta get some help. Don't worry, Jack! I'll be back!" With Jack, he was knocked unconscious but woke up, worrying about Jenna.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Uh oh! I hope Jenna saves Jack. Anyway, don't forget to review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: A Thick Fog

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the third chapter to TNBT: Journey Through the Fog. I'm pretty addicted to this computer, iPad and Mac game series called Delicious.**

**Littlefoot: Really? I heard about that series.**

**Cera: I heard the latest release was Emily's Honeymoon Cruise.**

**Me: It was. I have it on our iPad.**

**Ducky: How is it?**

**Me: I love it, I beat it many times. I got all characters and reached the secret ending.**

**Petrie: What happens in the secret ending?**

**Me: Well, I might create a spoiler alert for Delicious fans but what the heck. It is revealed that Emily is pregnant with her and Patrick's child and she is about to deliver it so Patrick takes her to the hospital. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>With Jack's friends, grandma skeleton told them about the problems that have occurred. This worried the kids except Myra.<br>"Or maybe he's went to play with that dumb old what's-her-name," Myra said, pouting.  
>"Her name is not what's-her-name, Myra," Sally said. "Her name is Jenna, remember?"<br>"Jack would never go out and play, Myra," grandma skeleton said. "Not with his grandpa so sick. Besides, Jenna is missing, too." Everyone glared at Myra. Then Sally said the kids will help find the moon flower but grandma warned them not to go. The kids promised not to go but they crossed their fingers and went anyway.  
>"Ooh, the more I think about it, the madder I get," Myra yelled. "Jack could have brought us to help but no, he decided to go alone with his new friend."<br>"Yes. His new friend," Bling said.  
>"Maybe Jack did not want us to go. Maybe," Sally said.<br>"Ha! Then maybe I changed my mind," Myra said. "Maybe I don't want to go after Jack after all."  
>"Myra," Sally gasped. Then Jenna came and explained what happened back at the cave and to help her save Jack. But Myra refused to join because she thought Jenna was lying. But Sally, Bling and Mike went anyway while Myra stayed in Halloween Town.<p>

Back at the cave, Jack tried to break a hole in the rock wall but it was no use. So Jack went to find another way out of the cave. But as he wandered around, corpse hermit was following. He was scary at first until Jack saw that he had no teeth. The hermit said he used to do a good job scaring but he is too old for this.  
>"Name's Herald. What's yours?" the hermit asked.<br>"Jack," Jack said.  
>"So tell me, Jack, what are you doing here all alone," Herald asked.<br>"I'm not alone," Jack said. "I'm with my friend, Jenna. I mean, if she's alright that is." With the kids, they reached the waterfall with a rainbow and went to save Jack. Jack showed Harold the rock wall and asked if Harold could help. Harold tried but he was about to pull a muscle. Then not far from where Jack and Harold were two creatures: a vampire name Vick and a sea creature named Lydia. They didn't get along well even though Vick was Lydia's eyes due to her being blind. One thing the two wanted were children of their own, no matter what creature it would be. With Jack and Harold, they tried to make a hole when they heard Jack's friends calling from behind the wall. But as the kids tried to move the rocks, it was hard. Even Bling couldn't lift a heavy rock and due to Mike's clumsiness, a bunch of rocks almost hurt the kids.  
>"Sounds like a land slide," Jack said.<br>"Don't worry, kid," Herald said until he heard a scream. "I take that back. Worry."  
>"You're almost there, Lydia," Vick said. So Jack and Herald went to go hide from the two evil creatures. Herald hid Jack inside a crevice while Herald hid in a deep puddle, which was easy because corpses can't breathe. Jack's hiding place didn't last long because Lydia was breaking the entry. With the kids, they heard banging and roaring.<br>"Oh no, it looks like another earthquake," Jenna said.  
>"And it's mad!" Bling said, hearing a loud yell.<br>"Very, very mad," Sally said.  
>"What do we do now? Jack is in big trouble," Bling said.<br>"Then what is everyone standing around for?" a voice asked. It was Myra. She finally agreed to come with the kids. So Myra bashed her hard as steel head against a rock, breaking it into tiny pieces. So the kids worked together to destroy the wall. With Jack, Lydia broke a giant hole in his hiding place. But Herald guarded Jack and the two ran off for safety. Finally, Myra broke the wall, creating an opening and some rocks knocked the two demons out. Jack was happy to see his friends, especially Jenna. So Jack told everyone what happened.  
>"And then the lake creature and vampire were just about to take me away but you guys came to the rescue," Jack said.<br>"You mean I came to the rescue," Myra said.  
>"But Jenna showed us the way," Sally said.<br>"But you should have brought us to find the moon flower in the first place," Myra said.  
>"Moon flower? What's this about the moon flower?" Herald asked.<br>"I have to find it for my grandpa who is sick," Jack said. "That's I why came into the cave in the first place. I'm going to the Land of Fog to find the moon flower." So Herald led the kids to a short cut out of the cave. Then before the kids left, Herald advised them to stick together. The kids agreed and continued on to go to the Land of Fog. They reached the Valley of Fog but Myra wandered off by herself and got scared away by a lizard. Then a super thick fog made Myra lose her way. The kids tried to save Myra but a bunch of demons went around rapidly. Then rain fell so the kids took shelter under a tree. Then the kids heard squeaking at the top of the tree and a rat landed on Mike's nose and then ran to a field of flowers. Mike went to the field and saw that the rat was friendly.  
>"She's not scary at all, no she's not," Sally said. "She has ginger hair all over her. I'm going to call you Ginger, yes I am."<br>"Ginger, have you seen Myra?" Jack asked. "She's a corpse." So Ginger climbed a tree with Bling following her. They both spotted Myra but she fell off the cliff and into the water down below. So everyone pulled Myra up with a vine but Vick used his fangs to bite it off. The kids distracted the demons with rocks until Jenna spotted Myra ahead and went to save her but Jenna slipped down a steep slope and got knocked out. But she woke up in time before Vick could bite her. So Jenna jumped on Lydia's back to rescue Myra, which worked perfectly because creatures like Lydia can't climb. As Lydia and Vick argued, Myra was grateful for Jenna.  
>"Thanks, Jenna," Myra said.<br>"You're welcome," Jenna said.  
>"Hey, guys, you don't have to worry anymore," Myra said. "Jenna and I are friends." Everyone cheered and continued their journey. Jenna said she never got to hang with other creatures besides skeletons. But this journey made Jenna realize it's nice to have friends with other creatures. Then she sang a song.<br>**"It takes all spooks, to make a world,  
>Short and tall spooks,<br>Large and small spooks  
>To fill this scary planet<br>With love and screaming  
>To make it great to live in tomorrow<br>And the day after"  
><strong>Then Jack and his friends joined in.  
><strong>"It takes all types, without a doubt<br>Dumb and wise types  
>Every size types<br>To do all the things  
>That need to be done<br>To make our life fun,  
>Find our place in the sun<br>And the brightest way,  
>The rightest way<br>According to reports is simply to  
>Take all spooks<br>It takes all spooks, to make our day  
>Smart and slow spooks<br>High and low spooks  
>To make the world we live in,<br>A place worth being  
>To try and make our future, a future<br>Really worth seeing  
>We need all types, to make our way<br>Tried and truth types  
>Me and you types<br>To create a world,  
>That's truly worthwhile<br>That knows how to smile  
>How to do things in style<br>So the surest and securest way  
>Which everyone supports is simply to<br>Take all sorts**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I used to love that song when I was little. I remember this was one of my favorite songs in the series. But I changed some of the lyrics and it's called "Takes all Spooks". Don't forget to review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Grandpa Gets Better

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the fourth chapter to Journey Through the Fog.**

**Littlefoot: Why the long face, Em?**

**Me: It's my dad. I tried to buy a game on GameHouse but I bought it more than once on accident and now I owe my parents ONE HUNDRED DOLLARS!**

**Cera: Can't you tell Michael you're sorry and that you didn't mean to?**

**Me: You don't know my dad. He's tougher than your dad, Cera. Ever since this happened my dad now hates me.**

**Ducky: That's stupid. He can't treat you like this.**

**Petrie: Yeah. You may have caused this problem but he can't treat you that way. Did you even take responsibility?**

**Me: Yes. And my mom and I talked about it but I don't know about my dad. I'm too scared to talk to him now. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>With Lydia and Vick, Lydia tried to get Vick out of the tree trunk he was stuck in after Jenna dodged his attack. But after Lydia's final attack, only Vick's head was left so Lydia bit that part, leaving Vick angry. That night, the two were exhausted as they wandered around the fog. But only Vick allowed himself to get some rest while Lydia did all the work, making her bump into trees the whole time. With the kids, they were tired.<br>"When are we going to get there?" Myra asked. "My feet hurt and I'm hungry."  
>"I know, Myra," Jack said. "But we got to keep going. We have to find the moon flower for my grandpa. Are you sure you know where we're going, Jenna?"<br>"I think so," Jenna said. "You see, I haven't gotten the flowers for myself, you know?"  
>"You haven't? Aw," Jack said, disappointed.<br>"I'm very, very tired, yes I am," Sally said, yawning. Then everyone was tired, so Jack decided to let everyone rest for a while. So everyone fell asleep as the moon came out of the clouds and many silver flowers bloomed in the field the kids were in. Mike was the first to notice and successfully woke up Sally.  
>"How pretty. A silver flower," Sally said, sheepishly. "Silver flower! Mike, it's the moon flower, yes it is! Wake up! Wake up! We were looking for the moon flower but the moon flower found us!"<br>"We found them, grandpa," Jack said. So everyone got some flowers and put them in Mike's hand bag. Jack said the kids should reach Halloween Town by morning. But then Vick and Lydia appeared out of nowhere. So the kids hid behind a boulder. But Vick spotted the kids right away and took away Bling. So Ginger went to get Bling while Vick was about to bite Bling's neck and he instead bit Lydia's tail. The two started arguing until they heard Myra laughing and found them behind a tree. The kids ran off but one of the moon flowers fell out of Mike's bag. Sally tried grab it but Vick grabbed her by the shoulders. So Bling tried to save her friend but ended up dropping Sally in the water and Lydia had the rag doll on her head.  
>"You got her, Lydia," Vick said.<br>"I did? Then she's mine!" Lydia said and got her lake water ready.  
>"Sally look out!" everyone yelled.<br>"Sally!" Bling and the kids yelled.  
>"S...Sa...Sally!" Mike yelled. This surprised everyone to hear Mike finally talking. Sally woke up and grabbed hold of a branch before Lydia could bring lake water in Sally's system. Lydia kept trying to catch Sally until Mike pushed Vick away and into the source of water Lydia used. Then Bling saved Sally. Then Lydia and Vick argued and went their separate ways. Then Lydia was chased by a fish eating monster.<br>"Sally!" Jack replied.  
>"Are you alright?" Jenna asked.<br>"I think so," Sally said. "But I thought I heard Mike talk."  
>"He did, Sally," Jack said, excitedly. "Mike talked!"<br>"Oh, Mike, I am so happy!" Sally replied. "You're talked! You did!" When the kids got back to the cave, Ginger said she wanted to go home to her family. Jenna said maybe someday the kids will see Ginger again. So the kids said their goodbyes and went home. When morning came, the kids reached Halloween Town. So they went to grandma and grandpa skeleton.  
>"We brought the moon flowers, grandma," Jack said.<br>"Oh, Jack," grandma said.  
>"Is grandpa...OK," Jack asked.<br>"He's so weak," grandma said, sadly.  
>"Don't worry, grandma," Jack said. "The moon flowers will make him well again. Mindy said so."<br>"I hope she was right," grandma said. "And I hope it's not too late." So the kids gave grandpa the flowers and he ate them. Jack waited until grandpa woke up.  
>"Well, hello there, little Jack," grandpa said.<br>"Hello yourself, grandpa," Jack said.  
>"How are you feeling, dear?" grandma asked.<br>"Much better. I think Jack's silver flowers are working," grandpa said.  
>"Does that mean we don't have to leave Halloween Town after all?" Jack asked.<br>"That's right," grandpa said. The kids were happy that Jack's grandfather was feeling better. So they went home.

The next day it was time for Jenna and her family to leave. But Jenna promised she will come back someday for another visit. The kids tried to get Mike to talk again but he was more interested in eating a pumpkin. So Jenna left as the kids said their goodbyes. Jack thought back to his adventure and went back to his grandparents.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well, that's the end of the story. But don't worry, the Haunted Island will be coming soon.<strong>

**Littlefoot: You look more cheerful than earlier.**

**Cera: Did you talk to your dad?**

**Me: Yes. He asked GameHouse for our money back because it was a mistake and they got our money back. That means my debt is almost over.**

**Ducky: Why is it almost over?**

**Me: Well, it's from the money I used for getting two games I got.**

**Petrie: Thank goodness. What did you get?**

**Me: I got the platinum addition of Delicious: Emily's Wonder Wedding and I got this cool game called Cake Mania: Lights Camera Action. I'm hoping to get one more soon if dad didn't delete his account. Anyway, don't forget to review. And stay tuned for the fourth story, the Haunted Island.**


End file.
